


Chosen

by JackcsWorld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Never Went to Hogwarts, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered Harry Potter, Severus Snape Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackcsWorld/pseuds/JackcsWorld
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter never went to Hogwarts? What would that mean for the wizarding community? Would You-Know-Who and his followers gain back their strength? Would they find a new chosen one? And why was no one looking for Harry Potter?"You freak! Get out of my house!" - and Harry did the only thing he could think of. He ran. He ran farther and faster than he ever had in his life.And where did it lead him?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Prologue

“You freak! Get out of my house!” Uncle Vernon screamed. Probably all of Privet Drive could hear him screaming. Harry threw his arms up to protect his glasses but no blow came. When he looked up he could see Vernons red face and it seemed almost as if smoke came out of his ears.

But in reality all Vernon did was tower over Harry. You could see him trembling from the effort not to punch Harry. So Harry did what he was best at. He ran. He ran out of the house. Down the street, all the way out of Privet Drive. He only stopped when his breath came out as wheezing.  
As soon as his breathing normalized he looked around for a clue of where he was. But as soon as his head lifted off his chest, and he stood up straight, he saw something he never did before.

You see, he grew up in the Neighborhood of Privet Drive and as bad as his life with the Dursleys was, he always had a roof over his head. What he saw now where rows of old buildings that looked like they would crumble as soon as a little wind came up. Some of the roofs seemed to have already lost most of their tiles. He could only wonder what the buildings look like on the inside. Probably nothing like the well maintained houses of Privet Drive. 

Most of the people that walked along the street looked haggard and had clothing that must have seen better days. Also Harry had never seen this many dark skinned people, like him, in one place. It helped immensely, to calm him down. He never liked being outside when he was still in Privet Drive. But here, he didn't receive these weird glances from the neighbours that practically screamed he shouldn't be there. Here, he noticed, that not even one of them spared him a second glance. Even though a scrawny 10 year old was walking, in far too big clothes that made him look at least two years younger, down the street.

Now that he noticed his surroundings he also saw how late it had gotten. The sun wasn't visible behind the buildings anymore and Harry didn't know what to do. He couldn't possibly go back to the Dursleys after what happened today. 

Harry had been cooking dinner while Aunt Petunia was watching the neighbors. Harry relly couldn't understand why Aunt Petunia found it so good. All they ever did was tend to their garden or had tea parties with the neighbours.

As soon as Harry had lunch and set the table, he could hear the heavy steps of Uncle Vernon and Dudley. He scrambled away from the table back in the kitchen, while the Dursleys dug in. Harry started to clean the kitchen off the evidence of his cooking. Even though he had been helping in the kitchen since he was four, he was still a ten year old. So it was just natural that there would be more dirt than usual. 

Just as he was drying the last pan, he turned in to the Dursleys laughing. That wasn't unusual but what was unusual was the uncomfortable edge to it. That was when he started really listening. They were talking about his parents.

“Lily…. James Potter…..”

These names. That must be my parents names, Harry thought giddily. Just then he turned completely in on the conversation. And what he heard. It just made him so mad. He didn't even notice the shattering of the light bulbs or how the conversation and laughing stopped.

“How dare you talk about my parents like that! I might not remember them but they loved each other and me!”

While he screamed at them he was shaking his hands in their direction. And as he did so the whole table and the Dursleys flew back against the wall. Dudle started to cry and cream bloody murder immediatly. While Vernons face looked like an over ripe tomato.

And that's how I ended up here, Harry thought. These must be the slums that Uncle Vernon always threatens me with when I was being a freak. It still seems better than being with the Dursleys.

The people around Harry all had smiles on their faces and greeted each other, despite looking like they haven't had a good night's sleep in years. The children were running around and laughing like they had no care in the world. Which they shouldn't have at their ages. Harry wished he could have been like that. Even if he´d had to live in the slums for that. Everything was better than Privet Drive.

“Hey little guy. I haven't seen you here before. What's your name? Do you know where your parents are?”, a very pretty lady in her late twenties asked him. She would have been beautiful if it hadn't been for the grease on her face and her too thin body. Her hair was disheveled as if it hadn't seen a hairbrush in quite some time. But still not as bad as Harry's hair.

“They are dead”, Harry said without blinking an eye. The woman looked a little shocked but soon had a smile on her face again. “Well, I´m sorry to hear that. But where are your guardians then? Surely there must be someone looking out for you.”

She looked him over critically but still with her smile on her face. It made Harry uncomfortable and he scuffed with his too big shoes on the street. “They kicked me out because I'm a freak”, he said while playing the hem of his shirt.

When he looked at her again she had anger in her eyes and Harry immediately stepped back and started apologizing. The woman - he still didn't have her name - shushed him genty.

“You have nothing to apologize for. I´m just angry that someone would kick a little kid out. My name is Ava by the way. What's your name?”, she smiled gently at him again. Even though she called him little, it didn´t irk Harry the same way, as when his teachers did that to him. It didn't sound like she was trying to patronize him. 

“I´m Harry.”

“Well then Harry, why don't you come with me? I know you know you shouldn't go with people that you don't know, but I won't do anything. I promise.” she smiled that gentle smile again. No one had ever smiled at him like that. So Harry did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He took her hand. If she would try anything later on, he would just run away again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here’s the promised first chapter! I hope you like it.
> 
> I would love to know what you think of this story so far. :)
> 
> Have a great fourth advent!

“This is my flat. Just make yourself at home. I´m gonna make us some tea.”, Ava said.

Harry looked around. It was a small two room flat. The door opened directly into the living room, where a big cosy looking sofa sat in the middle. Behind the sofa was a counter breaking into the kitchen. There Ava was just putting a kettle on the stove. In front of the sofa was a small table made of dark brown wood. On it was a book and at a closer look, Harry could see that it was about how cars were built. It immediately picked Harry's interest and he would have loved to get a better look at it but didn't dare touch anything. So he just stood there and looked around the room. Aside from the aforementioned sofa and table there were two big bookshelves lined to the brim with books on the wall opposite the sofa and the kitchenette. Aside from that there were two doors. Most likely the bedroom and the bathroom, Harry thought.

Just then the kettle started shrieking and Harry jumped at the sudden noise. Ava took the kettle off the stove and put water in two prepared mugs. When she was done she took the mugs over to the sofa. “Come Harry, sit. You don't have to keep standing in the entrance like that.”, she said softly. Harry walked over with stiff limbs and sat on the edge of the sofa.  
They sat like that for a few minutes in silence. Even though they just met Harry didn't feel uncomfortable with the silence.

After taking a few sips of her tea, Ava put the mug down and turned to Harry. Her face screamed practically that what was to come was important to both of them. 

“So Harry, what are you going to do now, that you´re here? I mean it didn't sound like you want to go back to your guardian.”

“Well…”, Harry started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt again, and mulled over the question in his mind. “I mean you´re right, I'm definitely not going back to them. So I'm going to look for a job. I know not many would hire a ten year old but maybe I can deliver the newspapers or something. And about where to sleep, anything would do, really. I´m just going to get some money and hopefully will be able to rent my own flat soon.” 

As soon as all that out of Harry's mouth he felt drained. It was true that he was never going to go back to the Dursleys but really who would hire a ten year old, with no papers, that looked like an eight year old. While he mulled over that Ava got a similar expression of deep thought.

“I- I know we don't know each other but… but you could stay here for a while. I really wouldn't mind. It would be even better with someone to come home to!”, she smiled warmly at him. Harry couldn't believe it. Someone wanted him to stay? That´d never happened before. Aside from the librarian Harry got to know after he started hiding in the library from his cousin and his friends. But she couldn't let him live, Harry knew that. So she always shooed him home after closing hours and welcomed him back the next day. It had been some years now that he got there regularly and consumed every book he could reach with his meagre height. 

But back to the present. Harry could only stare at her in shock.

“You… you want me to stay?”, Harry whispered. 

“Of course! I couldn't just kick you out knowing you have nowhere to go!”, Ava exclaimed, still smiling warmly at Harry. He couldn't look at that smile too long, he just wasn't used to that warmth, so he started fiddling with his hands again and looking at his shoes as if they had all the answers. Ava's heart gave a painful pang in her chest at his sad face. What happened to this child, that even that little human decency shocked him so much. 

She couldn't stand him seeing him so sad, so she put her cheerful face on again and exclaimed “Really Harry! I want you to stay. You could even help out at the store and earn some money for yourself!”

Again Harry's shocked face sent a pang through her chest. And then it happened. He started crying. Ava flailed her hands not sure what to do with a crying child. “Harry, sweetie, don´t cry.” She put a hand on his shoulder which made him jump and cry even harder. She immediately took her hand away from him but as soon her hand was back at her side she got an arm full of child. Ava put her hands around him and rocked slightly as her parents did for her when she cried as a child. “Shh everythings gonna be alright, Harry.” She kept talking him through and when he finally stopped crying the sun was gone and her flat was bathed in darkness. 

Harry's breathing had evened out which made her realize he had cried himself to sleep. She carefully got out of under him and put him in a more comfortable position. Ava took the blanket off the back of the sofa and put it over Harry. Even though it was the middle of the summer her flat had the tendency to get quite cold at night. She didn't want Harry to get sick. 

After she took care of the already cold tea, Ava took off to the bathroom where she washed off the grease of her face and brushed her teeth. She also tried to tame her hair, with no luck. So she just pulled her hair in a high ponytail. When she was done and changed into her pyjamas she got into her bed.

It took her some time but finally she fell asleep. She dreamt of a small meagre black haired child with a lightning bolt scar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I mixed up the chapters >.<  
> Here is the original chapter 2. Again I’m so sorry for inconvenience. 
> 
> Love  
> Jacko x

The next morning came far too early for Ava. She didn't pull her curtains closed so she was up with the sun. The good thing, it was Sunday so she had all day to rest. There´s something I'm forgetting…. she thought. Ava shrugged and got out of bed. She dressed in plain jeans that had one too many holes and a black band T-Shirt. She didn't know the band but she didn't care, as long as she had clothes on her back.

When she got out of her bedroom she saw a scrawny black haired boy sitting on her sofa and it took her a second to remember that, yes, I picked up a little boy yesterday. But what was the strangest was his weird concentration on her book. If he wants to read it, he can just pick it up. But then the strangest thing of all happened. He held up his hand, palm up, and seemed to concentrate even harder. Just as Ava was about to say something, the book came flying into his hand. They both jumped about a meter in the air and Ava let out a strangled gasp. 

As Harry heard that he threw the book back onto the coffee table and jumped up with the most frightened expression Ava has ever seen. “I'm so sorry!” Harry cried “I won't do it again! I promise! Please don't kick me out. I can take over your chores and…”

“Harry, Harry please. Take a breath. I won't kick you out, I promise.” Ava tried to placate him. When he didn´t stop hyperventilating she took slow steps right to him. She drew up her hands just high enough that he saw that she wasn't a threat and wouldn´t panic him further.

“Harry, hey listen to me. Shh, it's alright, okay? I´m not mad at you really, I promise.” As Ava came to stand in front of him she put one hand on his shoulder. “Here, breath with me, Harry.” Ava took some exaggerated breaths, to help Harry calm down. “In, out, in, out…”

They repeated that cycle for a few minutes until Harry calmed down enough to breathe normally again. Ava led him to sit on the couch again and as soon as they sat down Harry took to the far corner of the sofa. He drew his knees up to his chest and encircled them with his arm. “Ok Harry, listen to me. This may sound extremely weird, but I know what you´re going through. You're Muggleborn aren't you? Oh wait, you wouldn't know what that means. Also we don´t know if you´re Muggleborn because your parents are dead. But that's beside the point.” Ava cut off her rambling and took a deep breath.

“Listen, I come from a long line of Wizards and Witches. But I wasn't born with any magical power. People like me are called squibs. My family was all about the Pureblood and high magical power, so I was an outcast. When I was 18 I left my family and ended up here. And I must say that that's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I found my own little family here.” Ava smiled softly at Harry.

Harry looked at her with big, wide eyes. He couldn't believe it. There were people like him? And they cast Ava out? She was so nice, he couldn't believe that she would have been treated like him. Maybe not exactly like him, but he couldn´t be sure. He didn't know the full story.

Ava smiled sadly at him. As if she knew exactly what was going on in his head. 

“Yes, Harry. There is a whole magical population. They are living in hiding and don't interact that often with Muggles. Well, there are the few odd ones that are terribly fascinated with the Muggle world and find their partners there.”

“You said something about me being Muggleborn before.” Harry said almost inaudible.

“Ah, yes, of course. There are sometimes children of Muggle families, Muggles being the non-magical people, who have magic and they are called Muggleborn. There are of course quite a few Pureblood families who don't like that. But that has changed quite a bit in the last decade, as I heard last. I don't really keep up with the magical world but there are sometimes news that even I hear, one way or another.”

Harry mulled all this information over in his head. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Ava's next question. “I´m sorry, what was that?” Harry asked timidly. Normally when Harry didn't listen he would get a hard slap over his head. Sometimes so hard that his ears would start ringing.

“It's alright, Harry. I asked if you know your parents' names? Maybe you have a parent who comes from the magical world and I know about them.” Ava said lightly.

“Oh ok. I believe their names are Lily and James Potter.” Harry said. And for the first time since the two met, Harry had a soft expression on his face. Ava found it so cute that she almost overheard the names.

“Wait what?!” Ava jumped. Harry, who had begun to unwind from his uncomfortable position, shrinked back into himself again. What did he do wrong this time? It seemed whatever he did, it was wrong.

“No Harry, sorry. It's just.. the Potters are a really old Pureblood family. I´m just surprised you don't know about the magical world. I had thought the other families would fight each other to get custody over you.” 

“Wha… I'm from that kind of family? But my Aunt and Uncle always said my Dad was a drunk and that's why they died in a car crash.”

Ava almost choked on her own spit. A Potter. Drunk? Dying in a car crash? She had to suppress a laugh. Harry seemed to sense her feelings and looked at her funny. 

“Harry, dear, the Potters were one of the oldest Pureblood families that still existed. They certainly wouldn't have died in a car crash. I don't think they even knew what a car was.”

“But my Mums family.. they are.. What did you call them? They are Muggles. So maybe it's true?” Harry whispered.

“Let me think.” Ava put her hand on her chin and had a thoughtful expression on her face. “I believe the last Potter known of, aside from you of course, was James Potter. My parents sometimes talked about him. Well not really all good things, because the Potters had become Muggle sympathizers over the last century or so.”

They looked at each other for a few minutes. They got interrupted by Harrys stomach. Right I haven't eaten the last few days, Harry thought. But he was still embarrassed by his stomach grumbling. Ava just laughed and said something about making breakfast. Harry tried to interrupt her and make breakfast. But Ava just laughed it off and got to work.

Harry kept still on his place on the sofa. But he did unravel himself and sat a littler comfier on the squishy cushions. He could hear Ava hum a tune but he couldn't place where he heard it before. It seemed so familiar and it was on the tip of his tongue. 

Just as it seemed to come to him, Ava interrupted him and placed a bowl of porridge in front of Harry. “I know, it's not the best, but it's all I got at the moment.” She smiled ruefully at him.

“Oh no, please don´t give me food if you don't have any to spare!” Harry cried.

“No, no, Harry don't worry! I just haven't been going grocery shopping lately.” Ava tried to calm Harry down before he could talk himself in a frenzy again. He still looked doubtful but at least he took the bowl and started eating.

“Hey, how old are you even, Harry?”

“Oh, I´m ten. I'm turning eleven in a few weeks actually.” he smiled his first real smile. He looked so proud that Ava started swooning in her head. He was just too cute!

And that's how they spent their Sunday. Sitting on the couch, reading some books - Harry finally asked if he could take one off the shelf - and talking occasionally. They had lunch and dinner together and soon it was already time for bed again.

Ava tried apologizing because she doesn't have a second bed but Harry just shook his head, smiled at her and told her that the sofa was the most comfortable place Harry has ever slept on. That made Ava angry and sad again but she tried not to show it to Harry. So she just gave him her spare toothbrush, tried to tame his hair and they got to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

On monday morning they both got ready and Ava took Harry with her to the store.

The store was a hand-me-down-shop with the extra that in the backroom they repaired all sorts of electronic devices. The owner of the shop was a nice old man by the name of Alcott. He noticed that no one - at least the two people he met - used their last names. Harry didn't really care either way. Mr. Alcott still welcomed him with open arms and smiled down at Harry. 

“Of course he can work here, Ava. I welcome every helping hand I can get.” Alcott said with such a warm voice that Harry instantly liked him. A bonus was also that Ava trusted him, so Harry could certainly trust him too.

For the next few hours Harry got to know the ins and outs of Mr. Alcotts shop. He had always been a fast and good learner so Harry had no trouble taking to the tasks. Bot Mr. Alcott and Ava seemed happy about it. Harry also had never smiled as much as he did in these few hours. Both Ava and Mr. Alcott answered all of Harry's questions without seeming to be exasperated as his teachers always did.

The thought about his teachers brought school to his mind. What would he do when the summer holidays would be over? He was supposed to go into sixth grade but now he wouldn't be able to afford school anymore. Even if he could, he had none of his papers with him. No school would accept him without them. And he was not going to Smellington. That was for sure.

Another problem for Harry was that he couldn't see the small numbers and signs on the register through his broken glasses. Reading was already bad enough but these small numbers just weren't legible. Mr. Alcott seemed to notice immediately what the problem was and took Harry to the back room. There were some of his own old glasses that he hadn't gotten rid off even after all these years.

So the next few minutes were used for testing out the different glasses with the different strengths. At the end it was square glasses that Harry chose and they seemed to be the perfect strength for him. He could see clearer than he could in years. 

After that Mr. Alcott got back to work and Ava showed Harry all the things she worked on in the back of the shop. That was even more interesting than working in the front shop. He asked all sorts of questions. At the end of the day Harry was allowed to take a Discman apart and see if he could find out why it didn't work anymore. 

Surprisingly it took Harry only an hour - and some research in some of the books that were strewn about - until he found out what was wrong. He even put the discman back together on his own and when he tested it, it worked perfectly again. 

As Harry came back to the front shop he proudly showed Ava his accomplishment. She was so surprised that she dropped some of the articles that she was supposed to put in the front windows to put on display. “Oh my, Harry! I didn't know you were that good with technical devices!”

“I didn't either, but it just seemed so simple as soon as I found out what was wrong with it.” He pulled one shoulder up in a shy shrug. Ava smiled so brightly that Harry couldn't look too long at her. But it made him feel warm inside.

After his first day at work Ava took him grocery shopping, she even asked him what he would like to eat. No one had ever done that!

And so a few weeks flew practically by. Harry helped out in the front shop with Mr. Alcott and Ava showed him all she knew about technical devices, which was quite much. But Harry was like a sponge, he took all the knowledge and used it to help Ava as much as he could. Even going so far as to have his own projects. He was so happy that he was good at something that he didn't even notice that he missed his birthday. 

When he mentioned this to Ava she was so shocked that she baked a cake as soon as Harry had gone to sleep and they shared the cake the next day with Mr. Alcott.

When the summer neared its end Ava and Mr. Alcott decided that they would tutor Harry. He had been doubtful at first but it seemed that the both of them were far smarter than they let show. 

Between helping in the shop, repairing various devices for the people in the slums and keeping up with his schoolwork, the years started to fly by.

And soon Harry's eighteenth birthday stood before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an announcement to make. The reason I didn’t upload is, that I’m about to go into a hospital. I don’t know if I will have WiFi there so I can’t promise if I will upload but I will do my best!!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Love  
> Jacko x

Eighteen. He was a legally known adult now. He could do whatever he wanted. As if he hadn't done that for the last eight years. Today was the day. He stood in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Today was the day that Harry would go into the wizarding world for the first time. He had thought about going there earlier but then he would have been shipped off to Hogwarts for sure and Harry didn't want that. He had no desire to go there when he could learn everything from Ava.

Ava had gotten him quite many books about magic, potions, magical creatures, magical history and others over the years. Some of them had even been her own, from when her family still thought she was just a late bloomer.

Back to the present, Harry had just put his hand on the doorknob when the door was thrown open. In there stood a girl with a pixie bob and steel boots. She looked like one of the goddesses of the old times. She gave him barely a glance before storming out and disappearing down the street. 

Harry took a deep breath and stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. There were less people than Harry would have thought and everyone stared at him funnily. Probably because he was darker skinned than most people in London and was there for the first time. At least they wouldn't think he's a Muggle, with all the wards around the Leaky Cauldron. 

He got to the bar and smiled slightly at the bartender. It was an old man with a hunchback hump. He also stared at him as if he had two heads. But he just asked what he wanted.

“I´d like to go to Diagon Alley.”, Harry said smoothly.

The bartender just shrugged and led him to a door next to the bar. When they got through, they were behind the Bar and in front of a normal looking brick wall. But Harry already knew that that wall was the entrance to Diagon Alley and only the british wizarding community knew how to go through. Even if Harry knew how to, he still didn't have a wand. 

When the bartender opened the way into Diagon Alley, Harry just thanked him and walked through. As soon as Harry was through the way back closed immediately. But when Harry looked around Diagon Alley looked nothing like the moving pictures he had seen in the history books. The buildings were all run down and looked worse than most buildings in the slums that Harry grew up in. Most of them seemed about to crumble into themselves.

He just walked down the streets and looked around. But he saw no other person in the street. As far as Harry knew - from Avas stories - Diagon Alley was always bustling with people. But now it seemed as if the street barely saw any people at all. 

After walking for quite a while, a building came into view. It was big. Bigger than any of the other buildings around the street. Above the grand entrance was the big sign reading Gringotts. 

When he got through the entrance Harry was welcomed by the sight of goblins working behind their desks. Harry walked up to the desk that was open for customers. He waited a few minutes without the goblin noticing him. So when he cleared his throat, he didn´t expect the goblin to actually jump in surprise.

He looked at Harry quizzically and nodded for him to speak. “Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I would like to look into my vaults.”

The eyes of the goblin got comically wide before he got himself under control and squinted at Harry. “That is not a funny joke, young man. If you are, who you say you are, then you surely have some kind of evidence.” The goblin growled while his long fingers clenched into fists. “Of course, sir. I would like you to take my blood for the old ritual. As it is, I haven't been with my guardians for a long time so I don't have the key to my vaults.”

The goblin just nodded, called for another of his kin and sent them to the back into one of the offices. As Harry sat down the other Goblin introduced himself as Bogrod. When Bogrod was done setting the table he took a small knife with intricate designs on the handle and took Harry's hand. 

Harry didn't even flinch when the knife tore his skin open. He just watched the blood drop into a bowl and how the goblin healed his hand with a flick of his wrist. After that Bogrod put some kind of powder into the bowl with the blood. As soon as the powder touched the blood it began sizzling. Just a few seconds later had a small cloud of smoke with the Potter sigil in it coming out of the bowl.

Bogrod nodded to him and led him out of the office. The whole trek down into the dungeons with the vaults was done quietly. As none of them seemed to want to speak. When they reached Harry's Vaults the goblin just opened the doors and stepped away. For the first time Harry was speechless. There was just so much gold. And books. Look at all these books.

So much information about spells, history, diaries of long dead Potters. Just so much information, more than Harry could have read in his whole life. He took one of the messenger bags inside the vault with an expansion charm on it and took as many books as possible. He also took some of the gold - Galleons they were called. He would have to change them into muggle money, when he got back upstairs.

As soon as Harry was done inside Gringotts he booked it out of there, he didn't have anything against goblins but they made him uneasy. When he got out of the building and down the stairs he crashed into someone. Someone small. At first Harry thought it was a child. But it was just a small man. And that said something, because Harry wasn't the biggest himself. 

He apologized quickly but the man didn't seem to hear him, as he just ran further down the street. Harry just watched after him puzzled. Then, he noticed something, that man must have dropped it. It was a necklace with a green locket. It had an ominous feeling about it but Harry didn't think anything of it. He just put it in his pocket and kept walking down the street, maybe he would meet the mysterious man again and could give it back to him.

But Harry didn't come very far, as soon as Harry rounded the next corner he was barreled to the street. Luckily nothing fell out of his bag as Harry stood up and rubbed his behind. But before he could even gather himself he was grabbed by the wrist and someone was dragging him along. They rounded a few corners, ran through a few back alleys and finally - after what felt like hours to Harry - they stopped.

After getting enough oxygen into his lungs Harry finally looked at the person that seemed to have kidnapped him. It was a tall blond man, Harry's age with the most chiseled face Harry had ever seen. He seemed to have come straight from a magazine. Don´t get Harry wrong, he had found out years ago that he wasn´t into girls but men. And this one was definitely his type. But he wouldn't make a move on someone that had clearly just kidnapped him.

But he could still appreciate the boy in front of him. He was tall and had the build of an athlete just like Harry. He had blond hair that seemed almost white in the light and the most beautiful silver eyes he had ever seen. He was wearing what seemed to be a tailored suit that had seen better days. It was rumpled and had some dark stains on them that seemed to be from a fireplace. Probably the floo network, Harry thought.

Just then Harry could hear screaming down the alley and the blond guy had an expression on his face that just screamed fear. Harry made up his mind, took the blond's hand and apparated back to the flat he shared with Ava.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys. I´m really happy you read this far!   
> I currently have some chapters pre written and I hope I can keep up my planned posting schedules. Said posting shedules will be Thursdays and Sundays.   
> On another note, English isn´t my first language. So I hope I won´t make too big mistakes but constructive critisism is always welcome!
> 
> I would love comments but don´t feel pressured!
> 
> Well then, I hope you have a great day and we will see each other again soon!!
> 
> Love   
> Jacko


End file.
